psifandomcom-20200214-history
Cryokinesis
Cryokinesis is the ability to slow down the vibrations of particles/atoms in matter to alter temperature, possibly to the point of freezing an object completely. A specific telekinetic form of Thermokinesis - ''if you wanted to simplify it. Capabilities Cryokinesis can be defined as using Psychokinesis to manipulate the molecular speed of an object. Slowing of the molecules produces cold, as cold can be defined as a lack of energy. By doing this users can reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. Preparation Your body needs to be in the right condition in order to be able to safely perform cryokinesis, for if one is propperly conditioned, he/she is immune to the effects of ice. Start out by Taking a piece of ice and holding it in both your hands. Keep your fist clenched around the ice, and don't let go, no matter how much it hurts. Time yourself for one minute. After a minute, you may release the ice cube. Do this five times a day. After a week, extend the time to two minutes. After another week, extend it to three minutes. Then after a month, keep the ice cube in your hand until it melts. Make sure you condition both hands equally. During this two month period, also begin taking cold baths. Lower the temperature of the water, every week that you extend the time you hold on to the ice cube. After this training period of about two months, you body should be conditioned to withstand hostile temperatures. You can only manipulate ice as much as you body can handle. These two exercises are important to make to a shield made of water and ice energy. Or use ice fuse to gather energy. 'Cultivating water energy: I give credit for the water energy from wingmakers and other websites. To cultivate water energy, stand in a grounding or ki breathing. Close your eyes, and picture yourself standing in a peaceful place, surrounded by water, or waterfalls. Now visualize energy flowing from the water, into your body, mixing with your ki in your Dan tien, and flowing throughout your body. Keep doing this until you feel that the training has been completed, and that you have cultivated water energy. '''Cultivating water energy 2: This is another way that is from wingmakers and other websites. This is an easier training to get water energy. While taking a shower close your eyes and let the water hit your front side of your body. Visualize the water energy coming from it into your Dan tien or even just your body like it is absorbing it. After a minute or two you will have enough. Techs 'Changing Temperature:' This technique is one of the more common methods utilized through Cryokinesis. Using Cryokinesis to change the temperature of a specific area to make it colder. Meditation is always a recommendation before starting any technique or ability. Now, enter the area in which you wish to alter the temperature of. Stand comfortably in the area and relax yourself. We must visualize the room or area getting cold and frigid. Close your eyes, and begin to feel as if the temperature in the room was slowly beginning to drop. Visualize the room. As you feel the temperature dropping, imagine snow falling and swirling around your surroundings, and the formation of icicles gradually developing off of ceilings, high edges and objects around you where possible. We must really get into this. Actually try to feel your body becoming colder. If you are in an area that has a thermostat, it will greatly improve your sense of temperature in your location. Visualize the thermostat dropping the cooler you feel. It also helps envisioning ice forming around the room, all over everything, depicting a sense of the frigid environment we are creating. Take your time in creating the blizzard like area, and slowly feel these subtle changes as if they really are happening around you. Now don't get discouraged, this technique will not actually create a winter wonderland at your location off the bat, and with practice may only drop the temperature a few Celsius/Farenheit early on. It might not even change the temperature at all depending on your experience, but like will all abilities and techniques, will require patience and practice to improve. With time, dedication and practice, you will be able to drastically alter the temperature of an area whenever you desire. Check out the Visualization page if you are having a difficult time creating the changes in your area. 'Body conditioning training:' If anyone wants to become resistant to ice and cold, then it is recommended to meditate in a cold area for 5 - 10 min for two weeks to prepare your body for the ice and cold. Anyone can acquire cryokinesis through proper training. Or just take cold baths, but not all the way cold, just so you can get use to it. Do this for 5 mins. That is the training method to get used to the cold. Credits to the eternity team.com/cryokinesis. 'Cryokinesis meditation:' This is an alternate way to get used to the cold. Find a cold place to meditate for 10 minutes and begin by closing your eyes and visualize ice gradually covering your skin at frigid temperatures, and that your skin is slowly becoming frozen solid, consistantly cooling down from the ice hardening all around your body. Then visualize the coldness flowing internally throughout your entire body as you feel yourself begin to feel more cold. Once you are done meditating, the coolness of the enviroment should feel much warmer then before you began. 'Ice Ball:' This is the other common cryokinesis technique that you will see a lot, and is great for training. There are many ways of doing this, but I will be explain how to perform one the methods. Get into the stance that you use when you normally make a psi ball. Now, visualize cultivated water energy running all over, through and in between your hands; as if you were running them under a faucet. Now, visualize the water energy freezing over, try to feel the stinging chill of the ice as the water freezes. Picture it freezing little by little, and compressing it into a ball of freezing cold energy between your palms. Do this until you feel confident that you've successfully created the ice ball, and check if you feel any chill between your hands. Don't worry, all these exercises take time and practice, so you might not get it on the first day. Practice this every day, until you can do it. To test this, you can try throwing the ice ball at a candle or some kind of small flame like that, or a warm glass of water seeing if you can drop the temperature dramatically. And again, don't worry if nothing happens the first few times. Just remember, when throwing the ice ball, just like any other energy ball, you must be in complete concentration and focus, so that the ball does not simply disperse into the air. 'Ice Blast:' This technique can be done in various ways, and you are free to create a similar effect that works best for you. I am here to explain one way of performing an ice blast. Make an ice ball, and then push your hands forward like a normal ki blast, visualizing the ice ball flying through the air and being absorbed into your target. Visualize the contact of the ice ball turning the target into ice. Similar to the Changing Temperature technique above, this will not actually turn the object into ice. But if done on a person, they may get a shiver, or feel cold. With practice, you will get things to freeze over time, or even freeze completely. Don't get discouraged if it takes a long time to master. This is a more difficult technique, and like with all abilities requires timr and patience to accomplish. Stick with it and you'll be able to perform your own improved way to do this technique and and technique you can create in your mind. 'Chilling breath:' Visualize your entire body taking in the ice energy used to create an Ice Ball. You will basically be utilizing the Changing Temperature technique to create this effect. Visualize your lungs taking in a separate more frigid ice energy than your body. When you breathe out imagine a blizzard like gust of air expelling from your mouth with your breath. *Warning*: This technique has not been properly tested, and requires extreme caution when being performed. 'Frozen Wind:' To improve upon this training, you will have to be alone for great peroids of time. Stand in a deserted warehouse or feild and spread out your arms. Palms facing upwards, take deep breathes. Feel the air around you and whisper "Frostbite" in your mind countinuously, moving our body to the wind's movements. Using the Changing Tempeture exercise, cool the wind until you can fully feel the wind inside your grasp. Focus upon the winds movement and slowly manipulate it until it comes close to you. Then push it away from you in whatever direction you want it to. After a while, you will be able to cool the wind and manipulate it without grabbing it first. 'Frozen Fire:' This exercise does not create actual fire, but the "fire" can be used by pyrokinetics. Using the basics of the ice blast, except instead of actual physical ice, you convert the material into violent energy. This is the easiest exercise to perform, but it is the most taxing upon the body. Don't attempt in mass quanities. Making water colder: I give this training skill's credit to eternity team.com/cryokinesis. Get a glass of warm water, and try to make the water colder by visualizing the outside of it being covered in ice in every second, then visualize the glass starting to freeze to the point where the glass starts to crack and the water gets colder and colder. This will take time and failure, but if you keep doing it, then you will see results in cryokinesis. 'Ice Fuse by (ice dragon83):' This is basically the opposite of fire fuse. First, visualize that everything around you is ice. Icicles on the ceiling, ice everywhere. Now visualize blue cold energy-breath it in through you mouth, and breath regular air out through your mouth. Merge the blue cold energy with your ki. Visualize you dan tien turning blue, if you want into ice. 'Subliminal Video for Cryokinesis training:' category:Psychokinesis Category:All Abilities Category:Psionics